


[Monsta X] Khúc Hát Của Sao Giữa Trời Thảo Nguyên | Hyungwonho

by Puthemonbebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puthemonbebe/pseuds/Puthemonbebe
Summary: Giữa thảo nguyên bao la, Shin Wonho đã gặp được ngôi sao của đời anh...
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 3





	[Monsta X] Khúc Hát Của Sao Giữa Trời Thảo Nguyên | Hyungwonho

Shin Wonho một mình xách vali đến Italy. Không, phải nói là anh trở về Italy mới đúng. Những ngày thơ ấu của anh gắn liền với nơi này, khi Wonho còn sống với ông bà nội tại vùng thảo nguyên xa xôi những năm 70 của thế kỉ XX ấy, cái lúc mà tình hình thế giới hãy còn rối ren. Nhưng đó lại là những năm tháng đẹp đẽ nhất, trước khi anh theo chân cha mẹ trở về Hàn Quốc, bắt đầu cuộc sống bơ vơ và lạc lõng, chơi vơi mà cô đơn. Anh nhớ, mình đã nhảy trên cánh đồng, đầy hoa và những tiếng cười. Các cô gái vấn khăn, bước chân trần, đầu đội rổ, lưng đeo khạp, hò những bản dân ca bằng thứ tiếng địa phương lạ lẫm, tựa như tiếng ca của sông, của suối. Anh nhớ, mình đã nằm trên tràn cỏ, ngước đôi mắt trong veo chưa bị bụi mù của thời gian phủ lấp trông lên bầu trời xanh ngào ngạt, lửng lơ. Và ôi bầu trời sao, bầu trời sao những ngày ấy, sáng lấp lánh, là ai, là ai đã vẩy những giọt sữa dê trắng ngần lên cái nền đen trong veo. 

Những ngày thơ mộng xưa.

Những năm mới của thế kỉ cũ đang trôi qua. Thế giới biến đổi, xoay vần, và con người ta thì mải chạy. Thời gian trải dài mịt mù. Wonho chán ngấy với mớ tài liệu chất cao hơn đầu, ông sếp lớn tuổi nhăn nhó sẽ dùng cái giọng khò khè mà nói với anh, "Rồi mày sẽ bị bỏ lại phía sau thôi", anh chán ngấy những người trẻ ôm cái bộ mặt xám xịt sau mười mấy tiếng mài đũng quần trên ghế văn phòng. Đó không phải cuộc đời mà anh muốn, đất nước này, thành phố này không phải nơi anh thuộc về. Thế là Wonho đi. 

Căn nhà cũ của ông bà đã bán đi. Ông bà nội anh cũng đã chuyển đến thành phố. Nhưng Wonho vẫn trở về thảo nguyên, trở về với đồng cỏ và trời xanh. Nơi đây cũng đổi khác, ít thôi, ở cái mức mà anh vẫn còn chấp nhận được.

"Xin chào, tôi là Cameron Shin", Wonho tìm thấy cái lán màu đỏ ở giữa cánh đồng, bên trong là một gia đình trong trang phục truyền thống. Trông thấy anh, một ông già, và bốn năm đứa trẻ, dùng ánh mắt tò mò nhìn người lạ mặt.

"Ồ xin chào", ông già mỉm cười khi Wonho giới thiệu xong, "Anh là người mà Dominit đã nhắc đến! Nào, vào đây đi, chúng tôi có sữa dê nóng! Chà chà, anh bạn đã đi bộ sao, trong cái thời tiết này?"

"Thật cảm ơn lòng tốt của ông, thưa ông", Wonho lịch sự đáp lại, quệt cái mũi đã đỏ bừng, mùa đông ở thảo nguyên, "Nhưng tôi mạn phép không làm phiền. Tôi có thể đến xem nhà được chứ?", anh chỉ vào mớ hành lí lỉnh kỉnh, "Tôi cần một chỗ cho mớ rắc rối này."

"Gọi tôi là Abderahim", ông lão cười sảng khoái, tự nhiên như đã thân quen từ lâu, những người dân du mục phóng khoáng, với tâm hồn nghệ sĩ của họ, đẹp đẽ không kém gì những bông hoa dại ngoài kia. Ông lão nói với đứa trẻ lớn nhất bằng tiếng địa phương, Wonho bập bõm nghe được vài lời dặn dò, những đứa trẻ, có thể là cháu ngoại, hoặc là cháu nội, cha mẹ bọn chúng chắc là lên thành phố cả rồi, ở thành phố mới kiếm được nhiều tiền.

Abderahim khoác vội chiếc áo lông, vớ lấy cây gậy của mình trong góc tường, chống đỡ thân mình già cỗi đứng dậy: 

"Cậu là trường hợp rất đặc biệt đấy", ông nói, khi hai người đạp trên những bông tuyết, phăm phăm tiến về phía trước, "Không có nhiều người trẻ muốn sống ở chỗ này đâu!"

"Biết làm sao được", Wonho chỉ cười, anh quá lười biếng để mà giải thích, mà anh cũng chẳng muốn giải thích, ai mà chấp nhận nổi cái lý do vớ vẩn của anh chứ, "Tôi đã từng sống ở đây..."

"Thật sao?", Abderahim ngạc nhiên, những nếp nhăn trên mặt giãn ra, bao lấy đôi mắt trầm đục mở to.

"Khi còn bé thôi", Wonho như tự vẽ ra bức tranh của quá khứ, "Tôi sống ở phía Bắc, nhưng giờ ở đấy không còn ai."

"Ở phía Bắc đã từng có rất nhiều người", ông lão ho húng hắng, "Người ta xây một công xưởng sản xuất giày da, sau đó công xưởng đóng cửa, công nhân dọn đi cả."

"Người ta xây công xưởng ở chỗ này rồi sao?", Wonho không tin vào tai mình, cái nơi hoang sơ và đơn độc này, bọn người lắm tiền nhiều của nhìn thấy cái gì, bọn họ còn tính khai thác cái gì ở đây.

"Thời đại công nghiệp hóa mà", Abderahim chép miệng, "Họ đã xây vài cái, nhưng ở xa lắm, đã đóng cửa gần hết cả rồi."

Và Wonho không nói thêm gì nữa, cả hai im lặng suốt cả quãng đường đi. Khi gió phả vào mặt còn tuyết thì đậu trên vai, Wonho suy nghĩ tiếp theo mình phải làm gì. Chả lẽ anh sẽ sống ở đây với số tiền dành dụm được, hết tiền lại trở về thành phố. Nhưng khi đó anh đã qua ba mươi rồi. Một gã đàn ông hơn ba mươi, không có tiền, không có chỗ ở, sẽ phải làm gì, lăn lộn thế nào ở cái chốn xô bồ ngột ngạt ẩn sau lớp vỏ phồn hoa nhộn nhịp. Hay là anh sẽ trở thành một người chăn cừu, hằng ngày làm bạn với loài vật lông trắng như những đám mây. 

Wonho không hề tính đến những điều này, dù nó là điều tiên quyết. Anh vẫn còn mãi sống trong tháng ngày của tuổi thơ, anh chỉ muốn một lần nữa nhảy trên hoa, nằm trên cỏ, và ngắm trời sao.

Nhưng Wonho đã trưởng thành mất rồi.

Căn nhà gỗ không lớn nằm chỏng chơ trên cồn cỏ nhỏ. Kiến trúc cũ kĩ mang đậm mùi vị thủ công, giống hệt nhà cũ của anh, à mà không, nhà cũ của ông bà anh mới đúng. Một lò sưởi chất sẵn củi khô, một căn bếp chơ vơ sơ sài, chiếc giưỡng gỗ phẳng lặng phủ đầy mùi cỏ úa, và mùi của lông cừu. Trên thảo nguyên, người ta chủ yếu sống trong lều, hiếm lắm mới có vài căn nhà gỗ, mà thường ở trong nhà gỗ thì không phải người bản xứ.

"Hãy đến lều của tôi nếu cậu có thời gian", Abderahim ra một lời đề nghị, một lời mời, "Lều tôi có sữa dê ngon lành nhất thảo nguyên này."

"Điều đó thật tuyệt, ông Abderahim", Wonho mỉm cười, anh tìm kiếm trong hành lý của mình, và lấy ra những thanh sô cô la ngon tuyệt, "Tôi nghĩ lũ trẻ nhà ông sẽ thích thứ này."

Abderahim đón lấy kẹo trên tay Wonho một cách đầy hồ hởi, cẩn thận giấu nó dưới lớp áo lông của mình. Ông đứng tần ngần một chốc, rồi hạ giọng hỏi anh:

"Ở thành phố lớn có tốt không?", nghĩ một lát, ông lão bổ sung, "Hẳn là tốt hơn ở đây nhiều chứ?"

Wonho vẫn cứ mỉm cười. Anh nhìn quanh quất một lượt, dường như đang cân nhắc, đang suy tư, cuối cùng, anh chỉ vào chỗ áo đang cộm lên của Abderahim, nơi đầy ắp sô cô la thơm lừng:

"Đó là thứ tốt nhất...", hoặc là thứ tốt duy nhất, nhưng Wonho không nói hết, anh chỉ lấp lửng thế thôi. 

Nếu như một ai đó muốn đi, cho dù anh nói thế nào cũng không thể ngăn cản khát vọng của họ được. Người ta lúc nào cũng muốn đổi đời mà.

...............................

Thời gian trôi đi. Một ngày. Một tuần. Rồi một tháng. Wonho ngây người ở thảo nguyên này thế mà được một tháng rồi. Tuyết đã tan, hoa đã nở, cây đâm chồi. Nói ra thì thật kì lạ, anh đã dành những tháng ngày như lúc còn bé, không ưu tư, không tranh đoạt, không bon chen. Wonho sẽ dạo trên cánh đồng hoa, trưa thì chăn bầy cừu của Abderahim, chiều thì dạy lũ trẻ học chữ, tối đến thì ngồi trước hiên nhà, ngắm trời sao. Trời sao xinh đẹp như tấm lụa trên mái tóc người thiếu nữ dân tộc, êm ái như điệu dân ca cũ, gió chờn vờn tóc mai. Những ngày yên bình đến thinh lặng.

Anh cứ thấy thiếu cái gì.

Nhưng anh không biết nó là gì.

Họa chăng, anh đang bỏ lỡ cái gì đó.

"Cameron, ngày mai chúng ta sẽ mở chợ phiên", Elenor, đứa cháu gái lớn nhất nói với Wonho, "Họ bày bán nhiều thứ hay ho lắm!", cô nàng chải mái tóc dài của mình, ánh mắt lóe lên cái gì hi vọng, "Ông em bảo thế..."

"Ông em chưa bao giờ đưa em đi chợ phiên sao?", Wonho hỏi, mắt không rời khỏi đàn cừu trắng phau, một người đến từ thành phố như anh không có bao nhiêu háo hức với những phiên chợ thế này.

"Ông ấy không muốn những người ở thị trấn nhìn thấy em, ông bảo họ sẽ đưa em đi, như cách họ đưa cha mẹ em đi vậy", Elenor vấn tóc, trong cái giọng buồn dường như xen thêm cái gì vui vẻ hào hứng lắm, "Nhưng năm nay thì khác, em đã năn nỉ ông thật nhiều lần, và ông đã đồng ý!"

Wonho nhìn trên gương mặt non nớt ấy là sự phiêu lưu, niềm khát khao đến các bến bờ mới lạ. Anh nhớ mùa xuân năm nọ, khi anh còn bé, người ta cũng mở chợ phiên, anh cũng háo hức đến mức không ngủ được khi nghĩ đến mấy viên kẹo đường, mùi mạch nha thơm nức mũi, cho đến khi anh nhìn thấy cặp vợ chồng trẻ chạy đến ôm chầm lấy ông bà anh. Và đó là cách Wonho biết mặt bố mẹ ruột của mình.

"Nếu những người ở thị trấn gặp em, em có muốn đi cùng họ không?", anh hỏi bâng quơ.

Nhưng Elenor suy nghĩ rất nghiêm túc, cô nàng cau đôi mày đẹp, tay chống lên gò má ửng hồng, còn đôi mắt hổ phách giãn ra, như đang tưởng tượng một viễn cảnh gì, rồi đôi mắt ấy co lại, khi cô nàng nhìn sang lũ em:

"Ông em già quá rồi, còn lũ trẻ thì quá nhỏ."

Wonho không nói gì nữa, trời mùa xuân thật đẹp. Anh quen nhìn bầu trời mịt mù ở Seoul, thứ sắc xanh trong trẻo trước mắt khiến anh thấy vừa thân quen vừa lạ lẫm.

"Vậy anh có tham gia chợ phiên không, Cameron?", Elenor hỏi tiếp, ẩn giấu ý đồ riêng, "Anh phải đến đó đi, các thiếu nữ đẹp nhất trong làng đều sẽ đến chợ phiên đấy."

Và Wonho chỉ cười. Sao ai cũng muốn anh lấy vợ nhỉ? Wonho đi nhiều nơi, anh đã từng gặp những cô gái xinh đẹp, thậm chí là những chàng trai xinh đẹp. Nhưng anh sẽ không lập gia đình đâu, ít nhất là lúc này. Có thể là vì một gã đàn ông gần ba mươi như anh, ngoại trừ cái mã ra (ừ thì nhiều người nói như thế) thì chẳng có gì. Không nhiều tiền, không công việc, không nhà, suốt ngày lông bông lêu lổng theo đuổi những ước vọng xa vời. Hoặc, Wonho chưa từng rung động với ai, bà anh từng nói, người ta sẽ biết khi nào là đúng lúc, và người nào là đúng người. Wonho chỉ là chưa từng gặp đúng người mà thôi.

................................

Chợ phiên đúng là đẹp thật. Cái cảm giác nô nức này, nhộn nhịp này, khác xa với sự xô bồ nơi thành thị. Nó là một cái gì đó rất khác, rất đặc biệt. Wonho ngửi thấy mùi kẹo, mùi mạch nha thơm phức, cái mùi khiến bất kì đứa trẻ nào say mê. Nhìn Elenor bên cạnh xem, cô bé vui đến nhảy nhót, gót chân như muốn bay lên trời. Với những người quanh năm chỉ quanh quẩn nơi lều trại, mở mắt chỉ thấy đồng cỏ xanh, thì nơi đây đúng là thiên đường.

Abderahim mua một đôi ngựa, mua thêm cho cháu gái một đôi hoa tai. Elenor dừng lại ở từng hàng, nhưng người ông chẳng rời mắt khỏi cô nàng một giây nào, như sợ ai đó sẽ bắt cháu ông đi mất.

Wonho đi sau hai ông cháu, lẳng lặng như không khí. Vẫn là cái cảm giác trống trải nơi lồng ngực khó diễn tả ấy. Từ khi nhận ra cái cảm giác này, anh bỗng thấy chênh vênh quá, chênh vênh đến mức chẳng hình dung được ngày mai.

"Cậu không mua gì sao, Cameron?", Abederahim hỏi, và nhận lại một cái nhún vai thay cho câu trả lời. Ông già cười khà khà, vỗ vai Wonho, "Đôi khi tôi thấy cậu còn lớn tuổi hơn cả tôi nữa!"

Anh đảo mắt, hình như cuộc sống của anh có hơi già cỗi thật, cái kiểu chán chường của tuổi xế chiều ấy. Và Wonho cứ suy nghĩ miên man suốt chặng đường đi, bước chân anh nặng trĩu như mang chì, gương mặt ngẩn ngơ xa xăm, tựa như linh hồn anh đang phiêu du ở đâu đó, vô định, mơ màng.

Wonho nghĩ mãi, nghĩ mãi, cho đến khi, một anh thanh trong trẻo cắt ngang nỗi ưu tư của anh.

Wonho nhìn thấy một hàng nhỏ dựng bằng gỗ, bảng hiệu viết tay, những chữ bất quy tắc nghiêng ngả. Một lão già quắt queo ngồi trên ghế bập bênh đang nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt sâu thăm thẳm, trên tay lão ôm cây accordion* còn to hơn cả người lão. Xung quanh lão trống trơn, chỉ để vỏn vẹn một cái rương cổ.

*accordion:

"Chàng trai trẻ, có muốn xem đàn không?", lão hỏi bằng giọng ồm ồm.

"Tôi không biết chơi accordion đâu, thưa ngài", Wonho lịch sự từ chối, nhìn cây đàn này còn rất tốt, đoán chừng cũng không rẻ.

Nhưng khi anh toan bước đi, lão già nọ đã gọi giật lại:

"Ấy, người trẻ, đừng vội vàng thế", lão nói, giọng điệu chào mời, "Cậu không muốn xem thử thứ trong rương này sao?"

Wonho muốn từ chối một lần nữa, nhưng cơn tò mò choáng ngợp tâm trí anh. Các hoa văn trên cái rương như đang nhảy múa, xoay vòng, rồi ghép lại thành những tên lùn bám vào đế giày anh, và kéo anh đi trong vô thức.

Khi tỉnh táo lại, Wonho đã đứng trước quầy hàng từ khi nào, cái rương trước mặt mở toang, bên trong là cây mandolin** sờn cũ, nước sơn màu nâu sẫm đã tróc ra, để lộ lớp gỗ xám xịt. Một cây đàn thật tầm thường, nhưng khi anh đưa tay chạm vào dây đàn, trái tim anh đập rộn rã, như thể ai đang tấu một khúc nhạc bi hùng da diết bên tai, thôi thúc anh chạm vào một lần nữa.

**mandolin:

Khoảng năm mười hai mười ba tuổi, Wonho đã từng học đàn. Trong cái khoảng thời gian u ám ở đất nước xa lạ, anh thừa nhận mình đã mượn âm nhạc để trốn tránh việc đối mặt với thực tế. Sau khi chuyển đến một ngôi trường danh giá, Wonho đã không còn chạm vào đàn nữa, vì cha anh đòi hỏi từ anh những điều cao hơn, cao hơn âm nhạc, lúc còn trẻ Wonho chẳng hiểu vì sao anh phải học nhiều đến thế, nhiều đến mức, anh chẳng còn biết gì ngoài mấy chồng sách vô tri.

Kể từ lần cuối anh chơi bản Besame Mucho, cũng là bản nhạc cuối cùng ấy, chắc cũng mười lăm năm có lẻ rồi...

...................................

Wonho không hiểu rốt cuộc mình mua cây đàn cũ này để làm gì nữa. 

Được rồi, anh đổi chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay của mình để lấy cây đàn rách này đấy. Thật là điên rồ.

Anh ngồi ở sau nhà, trên chiếc ghế bành cũ, bầu trời đêm nay vẫn thật nhiều sao. Những ngôi sao sáng trưng vây lấy vầng trăng khuyết nửa vời, lơ lửng như quả táo mà thần mặt trăng gặm mất một nửa. Chúng xếp thành hình, Wonho nheo mắt, mấy ngôi sao xếp thành hình con ngựa chiến. Anh nhớ về con ngựa mà Abderahim mua sáng nay, anh tưởng tượng đến cảnh vó ngựa hí tung trời, những bụi cỏ tung tóe bay đầy như pháo hoa sau đuôi nó. Khóe môi anh khẽ nhếch lên, và Wonho cười.

Dây đàn run lên những nốt run rẩy, lảnh lót, Wonho sắp làm một việc mà anh đã quên suốt chừng ấy năm qua, anh hé môi, phát ra từ miệng anh là một chuỗi âm thanh tuyệt đẹp:

"Thong thả ở chặng cuối đường đua

Chú ngựa cao quý thắng cuộc chỉ trong một bước

Và khi quay đầu lại, nó như muốn nói với tôi:

'Người anh em đừng quên

Lẽ ra cậu không nên đánh cược'"

"Vẫn chậm một bước trong đêm tình cuồng nhiệt

Bên người con gái quyến rũ cởi mở

Nàng thề thốt với nụ cười trên môi

Dù tình yêu của nàng ngập tràn giả dối

Lửa tình trong tôi vẫn ngùn ngụt cháy lên"

Giữa đêm đen của thảo nguyên, tiếng hát lảnh lót cất lên, như ánh sáng của vầng trăng, trong suốt, lấp lánh, và đầy cao quý. Một tiếng hát trầm bổng tuyệt đẹp. Không phải người ta vẫn thường kháo nhau về việc giọng hát của mỹ nhân ngư hay đến mức nào sao, chắc là vì họ chưa nghe được giọng hát này rồi.

Một viên kẹo từ trên trời rơi xuống không ngọt ngào bằng.

Một giọt mưa đậu trên đất vỡ tan cũng không vang bằng.

Và tiếng suối xa kia, thứ âm thanh róc rách tuyệt diệu nhất của thiên nhiên, cũng không thánh thót bằng.

Quá tuyệt diệu!

Nhưng Wonho sớm không còn cười, mặt anh đanh lại, các khớp tay co cứng, trắng bệch, như con sói đang gồng mình chuẩn bị cắn phập và cổ kẻ thù.

Đó không phải là giọng hát của anh.

"Ai đó!", Wonho quát lên, đáp lại anh là khoảng thinh lặng của đêm tối. Xung quanh không một bóng người, chỉ có tiếng xào xạc, tiếng gió rít gà bên tai, tiếng những thanh gỗ nổ lụp cụp. Tất cả nói cho Wonho biết, ở đây chỉ có một sinh vật sống duy nhất là anh thôi.

"Xin chào", chủ nhân của giọng hát lên tiếng, và giọng nói của người đó cũng kì diệu như vậy, "Tôi sẽ không làm hại anh đâu!"

Wonho đảo mắt nhìn quanh, vẫn chẳng có bóng người, mà giọng nói kia cũng chẳng biết vọng từ hướng nào, giọng nói của hư vô.

"Mày là ai?", vẫn giữ thái độ thù địch, anh hỏi, cả người thận trọng di chuyển bước lùi, "Sao mày lại vào được nhà tao?"

"Thôi nào, đây vốn là chỗ của tôi", giọng nói trả lời, Wonho đoán cậu ta còn rất trẻ, "Tôi ở đây lâu hơn anh nhiều lắm!", giọng nói chần chừ một lát, "Anh đang sợ hãi sao? Yên tâm đi, tôi không đáng sợ đâu. Để anh không sợ nữa, tôi sẽ để anh nhìn thấy tôi. Đừng có mà hét lên đấy!"

Wonho còn chẳng hiểu người này đang nói gì, thì từ trong bóng đêm một bóng người dần hiện ra, đầu, cổ, rồi hai tay. Đúng thế, không phải nhảy ra, đi tới, mà là hiện ra, như thể người đã xé rách tấm màn đen rồi dần dần chui ra vậy.

"Xin chào, tôi tên là Alexander Chae, gọi thân mật là Alex cũng được. Hân hạnh được làm quen!"

Wonho trố mắt nhìn, hai tròng mắt như muốn rớt ra ngoài vậy. Cha mẹ ơi, anh vừa thấy cái gì thế này!

"Không được la hét! Biết ngay anh sẽ thế mà!", "người" giới thiệu mình là Alex khoanh tay, tỏ vẻ không hài lòng chút nào.

Wonho bỗng dưng chẳng nói được gì, anh cứ chỉ tay vào khoảng không, lắp bắp:

"Cậu...cậu...cậu là...", một hồn ma.

Đúng, đó là một hồn ma.

Một thiếu niên trẻ, rất cao, chắc độ hai mươi, gương mặt bợt bạt trong bộ quân phục nhàu nhĩ. Xung quanh cậu ta như được bao phủ bởi thứ ánh sáng trắng sắc lạnh, hơn thế nữa, cậu ta không có chân, cậu ta đang bay.

"Đừng có nhìn tôi chằm chằm như thế, bất lịch sự lắm!", cậu trai lắc mình, tiến lại gần hơn một chút, "Người lạ mặt, anh tên là gì thế?"

"Cameron, Cameron Lee!", Wonho đáp trong khi đang quan sát người đối diện, rồi tầm mắt anh dừng lại trên bảng tên trên ngực áo người đối diện, "Trên này viết là Chae Hyungwon..."

"À, đó là tên thật của tôi. Nhưng chả ai gọi tôi bằng cái tên đó cả. Họ gọi tôi là thằng Alex, nhóc Alex, nên anh cũng gọi thế đi...", Hyungwon nhún vai, rồi cậu chuyển chủ đề, "Bài hát ban nãy, hay thật. Tên của nó là gì vậy?"

"Por Una Cabeza", Wonho nhướn mày, "Cậu thật sự là hồn ma à?"

"Anh không thấy sao mà còn hỏi?", Hyungwon bật cười, giống như đang nói chuyện với người ngốc vậy.

"Ý tôi là, tại sao tôi không thấy sợ cậu", ngẫm lại thì, ngoại trừ lúc đầu có hơi bất ngờ, anh hoàn toàn không thấy sợ hãi một chút nào cả, chỉ có cảm giác thần kì thôi, "Hơn nữa, tại sao tôi chẳng cảm nhận được gì cả, dù sao thì...nếu chúng ta nhìn thấy nhau...thì phải có cái gì đó...giác quan thứ sáu chẳng hạn..."

"Tôi đã nói mình không hề đáng sợ mà!", Hyungwon khoanh tay, "Thực ra tôi đang ngủ, anh biết đấy, giống gấu ngủ đông, đại loại vậy...", cậu gãi đầu, rồi cậu lại gần Wonho, chỉ tay vào cây đàn trên tay anh, "Chính thứ này, thứ này đã đánh thức tôi dậy!"

"Sao cơ?", Wonho khó tin nhìn cây Mandolin trên tay, thật kì quái, dường như nhìn nó mới hơn một chút thì phải.

"Âm thanh của nó đã đánh thức tôi", Hyungwon gật đầu khẳng định, "Tôi cũng không nghĩ là anh nghe thấy tôi hát!", cậu bỗng có chút bần thần, nửa tâm sự, nửa hồi tưởng, "Đã từ lâu rồi, tôi chẳng nghe thấy âm thanh gì, mà cũng chẳng ai nghe thấy tôi...Anh, và cây đàn đó, thật đặc biệt..."

Và đó là cách Wonho gặp Hyungwon.

.........................

Hyungwon quả thật là một người có giọng hát tuyệt đẹp. Mỗi đêm khi cậu tìm đến tiếng đàn của Wonho, Hyungwon sẽ hát. Những đoạn bel canto xưa cũ. Mặt đất là sân khấu, ánh trăng là ngọn đèn, anh ngỡ như mình đang ngồi trong một nhà hát cao cấp, mê mẩn lắng nghe nam danh ca trẻ tuổi tấu lên thứ âm nhạc diệu kì.

Một người một ma, cứ thế được nối với nhau bằng sợi dây của âm thanh.

Hyungwon là một hồn ma cô đơn. Cậu tâm sự với Wonho như vậy. Hyungwon không có cha, cũng không có mẹ. Có người nói mẹ cậu là dân nhập cư trái phép, nhưng lúc đó còn chiến tranh, loạn lắm. Sau này lớn hơn một chút, Hyungwon gia nhập quân đội, làm nhiệm vụ đưa thư. Lúc đó tiểu đội trưởng của cậu từng là nam ca sĩ opera không mấy nổi tiếng, chính ông đã dạy cho cậu hát. Nói đúng hơn là cậu nghe lỏm, học lỏm đấy. Hyungwon có một trí nhớ siêu phàm, cậu chỉ cần nghe qua một lần để thuộc lời, đó là lý do cậu hát nhiều, nhưng chẳng biết tên bài hát nào.

"Lúc trước tôi ngầu lắm đấy!", Hyungwon luyên thuyên, "Anh biết không, khi đó đạn bắn rát người, tôi phải chạy băng qua chiến hào. Họ gọi tôi là con chuột chũi, vì chẳng bao giờ bắt được tôi cả!"

"Vậy, cậu đã chết thế nào vậy?", Wonho thắc mắc, anh nhắm mắt, thoáng tưởng tượng ra khung cảnh mà Hyungwon kể. Anh thấy những tòa thành đổ nát, rất nhiều người nằm xuống, cát bụi tung mù, quân địch quân ta chạy băng băng, anh nghe thấy tiếng la hét, tiếng ra lệnh, tiếng xe tăng đùng đùng tiến đến. Thật thảm khốc, cũng thật bi hùng.

"Một quả bom. Tôi đoán thế...", Hyungwon nghiêng đầu, cậu cũng không nhớ rõ mình đã chết thế nào nữa, "Khi ấy, tôi ôm theo một đứa trẻ, chạy ngược lại con đường đưa thư hằng ngày, trở về quân khu. Sau khi quay trở lại, tôi nghe thấy một tiếng nổ rất lớn. Từ đó về sau, tôi không còn nghe thấy âm thanh nào nữa. Tôi biết, mình đã chết trên mảnh đất này...", Hyungwon bùi ngùi nhớ lại, "Bọn họ nói, nếu tôi cứu đứa bé, thì người phải chết sẽ là tôi, hoặc nếu tôi may mắn né được, thì tốt quá. Nhưng tôi biết mình đã chết rồi..."

"Cái chết của cậu rất đẹp", Wonho lén nhìn sườn mặt của Hyungwon, có lẽ vì cậu là một hồn ma, nên Hyungwon luôn trông như trong suốt, như sương, như khói, "Và cậu cũng rất đẹp..."

Hyungwon là một hồn ma, nhưng cậu rất đẹp. Hyungwon không phải người đẹp nhất Wonho từng gặp, anh đã kể rồi mà, anh đã gặp qua rất nhiều người đẹp, ngây thơ có, nóng bỏng có, ngọt ngào có, trưởng thành có. Nhưng Hyungwon mang lại vẻ đẹp thật khác. Gương mặt cậu mang theo sự dịu dàng của người châu Á, đôi môi và sống mũi của một thiếu niên, non nớt, tươi trẻ, nhưng đôi mắt của cậu sáng, như hai ngôi sao, loe lóe ngọn lửa thiên bập bùng, khi lại ngời lên như đèn pha, vững vàng, kiên định, đôi mắt của một quân nhân.

"Thật may, vì hòa bình", Hyungwon chống tay ra sau lưng, ngả người, đung đưa trên lan can gỗ, "Anh nói năm nay là năm nào rồi ấy nhỉ?"

"1993", Wonho trả lời, "Đúng, thật may vì hòa bình!"

"Đã năm mươi năm rồi. Tôi đã chết được năm mươi năm rồi đấy! Trước đây, không có ai gọi tôi dậy, thứ duy nhất tôi nhìn thấy là bóng tối. Ôi, trước khi anh đến ấy, cô đơn biết bao...", Hyungwon ca thán, "Chúng ta là bạn, phải không, Cameron?"

"Tôi không làm bạn với hồn ma đâu", Wonho lắc đầu, khi còn bé, anh rất sợ ma, mà người lớn thì cứ hù dọa anh mãi, họ bảo là, chơi với ma sẽ bị ma bắt hồn đi mất. Nghe thật trẻ con, nhưng anh sẽ không nói cho Hyungwon biết đâu, lỡ mà cậu ta nổi điên lên thì phải làm sao.

"Thôi nào...", Hyungwon mè nheo, cậu lượn đến chỗ Wonho đang ngồi, ghé đầu sát vai anh, "Lần trước tôi thấy giấy tờ trong tủ quần áo của anh rồi, tên thật của anh là Wonho đúng không? Từ giờ tôi sẽ gọi anh là Wonho nhé, anh cũng có thể gọi tôi là Hyungwon!"

"Không đâu, Alex, chúng ta không cùng một thế giới...", Wonho nhích người sang một bên, lắc đầu nguầy nguậy.

"Sao lại không!", Hyungwon không nhường bước, chỉ vào cây đàn anh đang ôm trong người, "Có thứ này, chúng ta có thể cùng một thế giới!"

Đối với sự ương bướng của Hyungwon, Wonho lựa chọn làm ngơ.

"Anh đúng là đáng ghét!", Hyungwon bĩu môi, lượn một vòng, chắc là để bình tĩnh lại, "Lần trước anh hứa dạy tôi hát mà, mau lên, tôi đang có nhã hứng học đây!"

"Tôi hứa với cậu bao giờ?", Wonho trố mắt, "Này, cậu nghe lén tôi hát đúng không?"

"Không có à? Sao tôi lại nhớ thế nhỉ?", Hyungwon láo liên đảo mắt, trông có chút lanh lợi đáng yêu, "Nhưng mà ai thèm nghe lén anh, mỗi ngày anh đều hát lớn như vậy, đến mấy con cừu đang ăn cỏ còn nghe thấy!"

Wonho "Xì" một tiếng, không thèm quan tâm đến kẻ đang liếng thoắng liên hồi mà chăm chú chỉnh dây đàn. Hyungwon nói cho cùng chỉ là một đứa trẻ chưa kịp trưởng thành, nên ngoài lúc tỏ ra chững chạc thì không lúc nào là không nghịch ngợm. Nhờ có cậu mà một mình anh ở căn nhà này cũng bớt trống trả, mặc dù nói ra thì quá ư là kì quặc.

"Được rồi, anh không có hứa, nhưng mà dạy tôi đi, tôi thích bài ấy lắm!", Hyungwon thấy thái độ của Wonho, bèn xuống nước nài nỉ.

"Cậu đâu có biết tiếng Anh, tôi dạy cậu cũng đâu có hiểu", Wonho nhướn mày. 

"Thì ra không phải tiếng Ý, thảo nào tôi nghe chẳng hiểu gì thật", Hyungwon xoa xoa cằm, gật gù, "Nhưng mà không sao, anh cứ dạy tôi đi, tôi chỉ cần nghe một lần là thuộc! Lần đầu tiên chúng ta gặp nhau anh cũng có hát tiếng Ý đâu!"

Wonho thở dài, anh chẳng bao giờ từ chối người này được. Anh vuốt dây đàn, nhìn cậu, rồi cất tiếng hát. 

"Should auld aquantaince be forgot,

Có nên quên đi những người thân quen cũ,

And never brought to mind,

Và không bao giờ nhớ đến tên họ nữa,

Should auld aquantaince be forgot,

Có nên quên đi những người bạn cũ,

And days of auld lang syne?

Và những ngày tuyệt đẹp ngày xưa?

For auld lang syne, my dear, 

Cho những ngày tươi đẹp, bạn ơi,

For auld lang syne,

Cho những ngày tươi đẹp cũ kĩ,

We take a cup of kindness yet

Cùng nâng ly chúc tụng điều tốt đẹp

For auld lang syne...

Cho những ngày tuyệt vời đã qua..."

"Should auld aquantance be forgot...", Hyungwon ngân nga theo, bằng chất giọng sánh đặc hương vị Italy của mình, "For auld lang syne..."

"For auld lang syne...", Wonho nhắm mắt, tâm tưởng trôi về miền xa xôi, miền quá khứ, những ngày ở thảo nguyên, rồi những ngày anh học nhạc, thật tươi đẹp làm sao, "Auld lang syne..."

"Nó có nghĩa là gì?", Hyungwon cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của anh, Wonho cảm nhận được hơi thở rất lạnh của cậu phả trên mũi mình, anh cũng không biết nó có phải là hơi thở không, nhưng anh biết Hyungwon đang dí sát mặt vào anh, với đôi mắt to long lanh như một chú mèo lông trắng kiều diễm, "Bài hát ấy, nó có nghĩa là gì?"

"Cậu không biết đâu...", Wonho lắc đầu, "Cậu...chắc là cậu không hiểu được đâu..."

"Ai cũng bảo rằng tôi không hiểu...khó chịu thật", Hyungwon cau mày, vẩu đôi môi hơi tái nhợt, "Ít nhất cũng phải nói cho tôi biết nó được viết cho ai chứ! Anh biết mà, tất cả các bài hát đều được viết cho một ai đó."

"Viết cho những người bạn...", Wonho biết cậu sẽ hỏi anh mãi nếu anh không trả lời, thế nên, anh sẽ đáp lại một cách thật qua loa.

"Giống tôi và anh à?", đôi mắt Hyungwon ngời sáng, và cậu cười, dường như gương mặt đẹp đẽ ấy đang hồng lên khi nụ cười bật thành tiếng khúc khích.

"Chúng ta không phải bạn, Alex", một lần nữa, Wonho đáp, qua loa.

"Vậy sao...thế thì tôi hiểu rồi...", Hyungwon quay mặt đi, nhưng Wonho vẫn đọc được sự mất mát mơ hồ trong lời nói của cậu. Chắc là anh đang gặp ảo giác.

"Không phải, ý tôi không phải thế...", Wonho bỗng dưng mủi lòng, anh cảm nhận được nỗi buồn của Hyungwon, rất mờ nhạt, dường như là vô hình, nhưng cũng rất lạnh lẽo, u uất. Trái tim anh không còn nghe lời chủ nhân nó, vì Wonho còn cảm nhận thêm một thứ, một thứ nhoi nhói len lỏi nơi trái tim anh. Wonho, một cách ngu ngốc đến kì lạ, muốn giải thích với Hyungwon, "Bài hát đó...", là viết cho những người bạn cũ.

"Thôi đủ rồi, tôi đã nói là tôi hiểu", nhưng Hyungwon không để anh nói hết, cậu ngắt ngang, vui vẻ như chưa có gì, "Anh nghĩ gì về việc trở thành một nghệ sĩ, Wonho?"

"Nghệ sĩ?", anh bật cười, như thể Hyungwon đang kể câu chuyện cười rất thú vị.

"Đúng! Lần đầu tiên gặp anh, tôi đã nghĩ anh là một nghệ sĩ, một ca sĩ, một nhà soạn nhạc, một nhạc công. Đại loại thế, nhưng anh không phải", Hyungwon chống cằm, lia mắt quan sát anh, "Anh có tố chất của một người nghệ sĩ trong anh..."

"Vì trông tôi đẹp trai sao?", Wonho nói đùa, nhưng Hyungwon nhìn anh thật kĩ, nhìn một cách rất nghiêm túc, như thể cậu đang thật sự đánh giá nhan sắc của anh vậy.

"Không phải", cuối cùng, cậu kết luận, "Chỉ là tôi thấy anh giống một nghệ sĩ thôi. Anh cũng thích âm nhạc còn gì, dù anh cố giấu giếm thế nào. Tình yêu không giấu được đâu, khi anh đàn, trông anh rất khác..."

Có lẽ vì Hyungwon nghiêm túc quá, loại nghiêm túc có thể lây lan, nên Wonho suy nghĩ cũng nghiêm túc theo. Rất lâu về sau, anh vẫn luôn nghĩ về câu nói của Hyungwon lúc này.

"Trời sắp sáng...", Hyungwon nhìn chân trời phủi bụi hồng trước mặt, nheo đôi mắt, "Tôi phải đi đây..."

Và cậu biến mất, rất nhanh, không chút dấu vết. Wonho không để ý, vì anh vẫn còn bận nghĩ mãi, nghĩ mãi...

.............................

Khi ngọn gió lay các nhành hoa, thời gian cũng trôi theo. Vậy mà Wonho đã biết Hyungwon được sáu tháng hơn.

Thu đang sang.

Anh và cậu, không biết bằng cách nào, đã trở nên vô cùng thân thiết. Wonho đã quên lúc trước mình đã dè dặt ra sao. Anh gần như bị cuốn vào những câu chuyện ở chiến trường của Hyungwon khi họ trò chuyện. Thực tế, anh dành phần lớn thời gian để ngắm nhìn Hyungwon, gương mặt cậu thật đẹp khi cậu nói với anh về những chiến lũy xa, về những bài hát cậu đã ngân nga trên đường hành quân. Cậu nói, khi còn sống, cái gì cũng thật tốt.

"Anh ấy hát rất hay, và anh đã cầu hôn vợ mình bằng bài hát ấy", Hyungwon kể về một chiến sĩ, đồng đội của cậu, "Besame muccho..."

"Sau đó anh ta đã chết trong một hố bom đúng không?", Wonho ngắt ngang, "Những cậu chuyện của cậu lúc nào cũng kết thật tồi tệ..."

"Anh mong chờ cái kết có hậu trong chiến tranh ư?", Hyungwon cười, "Không có đâu..."

"Tôi đã lớn lên trong hòa bình. Cám ơn, Alex", Wonho nhìn cậu, chân thành, "Tại sao cậu không thể xuất hiện vào ban ngày, Alex, cậu không thích mặt trời sao?"

"Tôi đã nói anh có thể gọi tôi là Hyungwon, đó mới là tên thật của tôi", Hyungwon thở dài, hậm hực liếc anh, "Và, tôi thích mặt trời lắm, nhưng mặt trời lại không thích tôi..."

"Nhưng mà, bằng cách nào?", Wonho trực tiếp lơ đi vế trước, anh đã quen với thái độ này của cậu rồi.

"Sao tôi biết được chứ! Hay anh cũng thử giống như tôi đi", Hyungwon bĩu môi, Wonho thừa nhận cậu có gương mặt rất thích hợp để làm những hành động đáng yêu như thế, "Này, không lẽ anh thích tôi đến mức muốn thấy tôi cả ngày à?"

"Nhảm nhí", Wonho bỗng đỏ mặt, "Cậu đàng hoàng một chút đi!"

"Thôi nào, ai cũng thích tôi mà!", Hyungwon mè nheo, "Nếu anh thừa nhận, tôi sẽ tìm cách đến gặp anh!"

"Quên cái suy nghĩ đó của cậu đi!", Wonho không nhìn thẳng Hyungwon, mà xoay người đi vào nhà. Anh biết cậu sẽ không giận đâu, và cũng chẳng kịp giận đâu, vì phía bên kia ngọn đồi, mặt trời đã dần dần leo lên.

.......................

Wonho ngồi trên chiếc ghế bập bênh, để bóng nắng tự do rót lên mặt thứ chất lỏng vàng ngọt ngào. Cây đàn mandolin đặt bên chân. Ngoài kia đàn cừu đang rong ruổi, anh lắng tai nghe tiếng mấy con chó to lớn đang sủa nhặng lên. Bọn nó khôn lắm, chưa để con cừu nào thoát khỏi tầm mắt bao giờ.

Hôm nay trời trong, và xanh, mây thì cao, gió thì lộng, nắng dịu dàng như tiếng cười của người thiếu niên. Wonho nhắm hai mắt, tận hưởng sự yên bình thật riêng.

Bỗng anh thấy có cái gì thật mềm chạm vào tay anh.

Wonho mở mắt ra, một con cừu đến ngồi cạnh anh tự lúc nào. Nó nằm dài, lười biếng dùng chân trước hất nhẹ vào dây đàn.

"Này, mau quay về đàn của mày đi", Wonho lười biếng nói với cừu trắng, "Đừng có gặm hỏng đàn của tao."

Cừu ta chẳng có vẻ gì là bận tâm, tiếp tục gảy đàn.

"Này!", Wonho thở dài, đứng dậy xách chân cừu, "Đi thôi!"

Cừu trắng vùng vẫy thoát khỏi tay anh, chạy đến bên cây mandolin, một lần nữa nằm xuống.

Wonho vỗ trán, thế là xong buổi trưa hoàn hảo. Anh toang mở miệng lầm bầm thì nhận ra điều gì đó. Trên vai con cừu có một vết sẹo, chắc chắn Wonho đã nhìn thấy vết sẹo giống hệt thế này một lần rồi. Anh cúi xuống, hỏi nhỏ:

"Alex?"

Cừu trắng lập tức kêu lên "be be".

"Hay thật, Alex", Wonho bật cười, "Cậu thật sự làm như vậy sao? Mượn thân xác của cừu? Đúng là quá sáng tạo luôn!"

Cừu Hyungwon không thèm nhìn anh, ngoảnh đi, đầu gác lên cây đàn.

Wonho bật cười, đôi tay vô thức xoa lên đầu nhỏ, lông cừu mềm như nhung. Anh trộm nghĩ, giá mà anh có thể chạm vào Hyungwon nhỉ, chắc tóc cậu cũng mềm thế này, mái tóc đen nhánh đẹp đẽ ấy. Rồi anh nghĩ đến đôi mắt của thiếu niên, giống như hai vì sao, và nụ cười ấy, đẹp như vì sao. Hyungwon, có lẽ, chính cậu cũng là một vì sao.

Và Wonho đã giật mình. 

Anh lắc đầu, phủi vội dòng suy nghĩ mà anh cho là rất lung tung của mình. Hyungwon trong lớp cừu vẫn nằm đó, đôi mắt lười biếng lim dim. Wonho cười khan, mở lời xua đi bầu không khí kì lạ mà anh vô tình tạo ra:

"Alex, thật ra cậu đến đúng lúc lắm đấy!", anh nhặt cây đàn lên, "Tôi vừa viết một bản nhạc!"

Hyungwon "be be" tiếp lời. Đương nhiên là cậu biết chứ, cậu đã nhìn lén qua mấy tờ nhạc phổ của anh, nhưng lại chẳng hiểu gì, ngoài việc trên đó viết thật nhiều nốt nhạc.

"Cậu phải cảm thấy vinh hạnh khi là người đầu tiên được thưởng thức đấy!", không hiểu sao Wonho thấy vui vui, vui vì chính suy nghĩ không đâu của mình, "Mặc dù tôi chưa hoàn thành nó đâu, tôi còn chưa nghĩ ra lời nhạc nào hay ho cả!"

Hyungwon lại "be be", lần này như là thúc giục Wonho mau đàn nhanh lên. 

Wonho lướt ngón tay trên phím đàn, trong lòng lâng lâng. Dường như anh đã tìm được cái chỗ trống vắng bấy lâu nay. Anh vẫn mơ hồ lắm, anh chỉ thấy vui sướng, niềm vui sướng như khi anh còn là một đứa trẻ, vô tư, ngây ngô, và chập chững.

Hyungwon cũng có vẻ rất vui, trong lớp cừu. Cái đầu nho nhỏ khẽ lắc theo nhịp, bốn chân đạp xuống đất, và miệng cứ kêu "be be".

Một người một cừu, tấu lên bài nhạc lạ lùng giữa thảo nguyên bao la.

"Hãy hứa với tôi là cậu chỉ hát khi quay về hình người thôi nhé!", Wonho nói đùa, khi những nốt cuối cùng tan đi, "Vì con cừu này hát thật sự tệ lắm!"

Hyungwon lườm anh, hai mắt cừu be bé hấp háy. Cậu cũng lười tranh luận, dứt khoát gối đầu lên đùi Wonho, dưới lớp ấm áp ngọt ngào của mặt trời, dịu dàng ngủ quên.

................................

Hơi lạnh luồn qua hơi thở, như lời chào của nàng tiên mùa đông, hay lời tạm biệt của vị thần mùa thu. Đông lại sắp về.

Wonho đêm nay hứng khởi hẳn, trái tim anh rộn rã mơ hồ. Anh háo hức chờ đợi sự xuất hiện của Hyungwon. Anh muốn khoe khoang, như đứa trẻ vẽ xong bức tranh đầu tiên, hoặc dường như anh muốn cậu là người được biết đầu tiên.

Hyungwon đến, sớm hơn mọi ngày, vẫn trong bộ quân phục cũ và đôi mắt lấp lánh màu sao. 

"Bài hát mà tôi sáng tác đấy", Wonho khấp khời mừng rỡ, chìa sấp giấy ra trước mặt cậu, "Tôi đã hoàn thành rồi, cả phần nhạc, và phần lời!"

"Tốt quá, Wonho", Hyungwon đáp, thật qua loa, dường như hôm nay ở cậu không toát ra sự hồ hởi như mọi ngày, có cái gì vẩn vơ, nuối tiếc.

"Cậu không muốn nghe sao, Alex?", Wonho nghiêng đầu, không ngờ tới, anh tưởng cậu sẽ reo lên, và bắt anh phải hát cho cậu nghe chứ.

"Anh nghĩ gì về việc rời khỏi đây, Wonho?", Hyungwon hỏi, "Và trở thành một nghệ sĩ?"

"Chúng ta đã nói về điều này rồi, phải không?", Wonho lắc đầu, đôi mắt anh cụp xuống, trốn tránh, "Tôi sẽ bắt đầu khi tôi sẵn sàng, khi mà tôi thật sự muốn..."

"Anh muốn mà, Wonho!", Hyungwon ngắt lời anh, khẽ "suỵt" một tiếng, đặt tay lên ngực trái, "Anh phải ngừng nói đi, anh phải để chỗ này lên tiếng thay anh chứ."

Wonho vô thức đặt tay lên tim theo cậu, trái tim anh đang đập mạnh mẽ vô cùng, như hồi trống hối thúc, giục giã.

Wonho biết mình muốn gì, anh biết chứ, biết rõ là đằng khác. Từ lúc được chạm tay vào phím đàn lần đầu tiên anh đã biết rồi. Nhưng cuộc sống cuốn anh đi nhanh quá khiến cho niềm yêu thích ban sơ bị bụi mù phủ mờ đi, chỉ còn lại tàn lửa của kí ức.

Và Hyungwon đến, thắp lại ánh sáng từ đống tàn dư.

Cậu đã cứu sống Wonho.

Hyungwon, trong cuộc đời Wonho, là một điều kì diệu, cả nghĩa đen, lẫn nghĩa bóng.

"Tôi muốn, muốn chứ", Wonho nỉ non, anh vò rối mái tóc của mình, rối bời, "Nhưng tôi không biết là bao giờ, bằng cách nào, như thế nào..."

"Ôi, Wonho", Hyungwon gọi tên anh, trong đêm nay, cậu cứ luôn gọi tên anh, lưu luyến, có lẽ đây là lần cậu gọi tên anh nhiều đến như thế, "Ngày mai, hoặc là không bao giờ."

Wonho nhìn Hyungwon, đôi mắt anh hoài nghi, va vào con ngươi buồn tĩnh mịch của cậu, sao hôm nay không còn sáng nữa. Anh bỗng muốn ôm thiếu niên này vào lòng, ôm thật chặt, thật lâu. Wonho vươn tay, anh nghĩ về ngày mình rời đi. Anh đã tìm được khát khao, anh sẽ rời đi, anh muốn rời đi, anh phải rời đi.

Nhưng lúc này, Wonho không muốn đi. Anh muốn ở lại, bên hiên nhà, ngắm nhìn vì sao của anh, vì sao chỉ có anh mới thấy được, nên vì sao ấy là của riêng anh.

"Chúng ta là bạn, phải không Wonho?", Hyungwon hỏi, rất lâu rồi cậu không hỏi câu này, từ cái lúc mà anh chối đây đẩy việc trở thành bạn bè với cậu ấy, Hyungwon đã thôi không còn hỏi nữa.

Wonho lặng người, anh gật đầu. Anh thấy lý do lúc trước của mình thật buồn cười. Hyungwon là người bạn trên cả tuyệt vời. Cậu lắng nghe anh, không than phiền, không chê cười, không đánh giá, không phê bình, không bắt anh phải sống thế nọ, phải làm thế kia. Trên tất cả, ở bên Hyungwon, Wonho cảm thấy hạnh phúc. Nếu cuộc gặp gỡ của hai người là sự sắp đặt của Thượng Đế, anh rất biết ơn ngài vì điều đó.

Hyungwon, đối với Wonho, là một nguồn cảm hứng.

"Alex, tôi nghĩ tôi có thích cậu đấy!", anh nghĩ đã đến lúc nên thành thật với cảm xúc của mình, "Một chút..."

"Thật sao!", Hyungwon ban đầu ngạc nhiên, nhưng niềm ngạc nhiên ấy sớm chuyển thành một nụ cười rực rỡ, "Ý tôi là...điều đó thật sự rất tuyệt!", cậu reo lên, "Tôi rất vui đấy!"

"Không, không phải", Wonho xoa đầu, cố sắp xếp lại từ ngữ của mình, "Ý tôi là, rất nhiều!"

Hyungwon im lặng. Cậu nhìn Wonho, thật lâu, thời gian dường như đang dừng lại, và cậu ước gì điều đó thật sự tồn tại.

Nhưng thời gian nào có dừng lại đâu.

"Wonho, nghe này", Hyungwon ngập ngừng, trước khi đến đây, cậu đã chuẩn bị rất kĩ, cậu nghĩ mình phải ổn hơn lúc này, nhưng cậu đã không thể, "Vì anh đã thành thật, nên tôi cũng sẽ thành thật với anh..."

"Về cái gì?", Wonho đã chờ đợi, cho đến khi anh nhìn thấy màu hiu hắt trên gương mặt vốn đã tái nhợt, anh bỗng không muốn nghe nữa.

"Wonho, tôi phải đi...", Hyungwon thầm thì, tựa như gió, tựa như mây, tựa như làn sương mỏng thoảng qua đôi tai, "Tôi đã mơ về ngày này từ lâu rồi, ngày mà tôi được gọi, và tôi sẽ lại bắt đầu, tôi sẽ lại được cảm nhận cuộc sống, được nghe, được chạm, tôi sẽ được sống...", cậu dừng lại, thật kì lạ, nhưng cậu thích ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng và buồn bã của Wonho, ít nhất là vào lúc này, "Nhưng tôi đã gặp anh..."

"Vậy thì, khi nào?", Wonho cố lấy lại bình tĩnh, thực tế anh không hề bình tĩnh, môi anh va vào nhau, đầu lưỡi anh đắng nghét, trái tim như bị ai bóp nghẹt.

"Sáng mai", Hyungwon co các ngón tay lại với nhau, "Hoặc là tối nay. Không, Wonho, là tối nay."

"Chúc may mắn...", Wonho nghĩ nhiều, nhưng anh chỉ nói được có bấy nhiêu. Sống mũi anh cay xè, cổ họng nghẹn lại, buốt rát. Nhưng anh không còn cảm thấy được gì, không nghe thấy gì, không nhìn thấy gì, ngoại trừ gương mặt của Hyungwon, giọng nói của Hyungwon. 

"Tin tôi đi, Wonho...", Hyungwon không nhìn anh, lần này đến lượt cậu nhìn vào đêm đen, "Bài hát của anh rất hay, và anh cũng rất giỏi, anh không cần phải sợ bất kì điều gì. Khi anh là chính anh, anh sẽ không còn thấy sợ, tin tôi đi..."

"Cảm ơn...", Wonho không muốn trả lời, anh nói rất nhỏ, thoảng hoặc. Anh sợ nghe thấy giọng mình đang lạc dần đi. Anh cũng không dám chớp mắt. Và anh nhận ra, anh chẳng có gì, ở quá khứ, hay hiện tại. Còn tương lai? 

"Wonho, gọi tên tôi có được không?", đó là một lời thỉnh cầu.

Wonho trầm mặc, ánh mắt anh dời từ gương mặt, xuống cổ, xuống cầu vai, rồi xuống ngực áo người đối diện, trên đó viết rõ một cái tên...

"Hyungwon!", Wonho gọi, và Hyungwon bật khóc, những giọt nước mắt hư vô, đây là lần đầu tiên có ai đó gọi tên thật của cậu, thì ra, tên cậu cũng thật là hay, "Chae Hyungwon!"

Hyungwon đặt lên mũi Wonho một nụ hôn. Anh không nhắm mắt, vì thị giác là thứ duy nhất giúp anh cảm nhận được nụ hôn của cậu. Wonho mở to hai mắt, nhìn thấy thân ảnh Hyungwon đang dần dần mờ đi, tan biến trong không trung vô tận, chỉ còn âm thanh quen thuộc trầm bổng lượn lờ trong không trung:

"Bài hát của anh, khi chúng ta gặp lại, hãy hát cho tôi nghe, có được không?"

..............................

"Should auld aquantance be forgot

And never brought to mind

...

We take a cup of kindness yet

For auld lang syne"

Trước một ngôi mộ mới, không bia, không tên, không người, Wonho ôm đàn, rưới một ly rượu vang, đặt lên những đóa hoa dại, tuyết đầu mùi hôn lên cỏ, như lời tiễn biệt sau cuối. Mùi thảo nguyên quanh đầu mũi, anh tưởng, có một thiếu niên, khoác trên mình bộ quân phục, ngồi trên cồn cỏ, giữa mưa bom bão đạn cất lên tiếng hát thiên thanh.

Wonho cười, khẽ than thở, rồi nói, là nói với người đã khuất, hay là với chính anh, chỉ thấy từ hốc mắt vốn khô khốc của người đàn ông rơi xuống hai giọt nước mắt:

"Khi gặp lại, chúng ta cùng nhau hát phần tiếp theo nhé..."

"We twa hae run aboot the braes

Chúng ta chạy ở trên đồi

And pou'd the gowans fine

Ngắt những bông hoa đồng nội

We wandered 'mony a weary food

Chúng ta đi đến tận chân trời

Sin auld lang syne

Từ những ngày xưa"

~00~

"Năm đó thế giới rúng động bởi một nam danh ca. Họ đặt cho anh ta cái những cái tên mỹ miều nhất, họ gọi anh ta là "giọng hát được Chúa Trời hôn lên". Nhưng suốt cuộc đời dài đằng đẵng của mình, vị danh ca đã dành tất cả cho âm nhạc, không kết hôn, không con cái. Chỉ là sau này, người ta hay thấy anh ta xuất hiện cùng một người trẻ, mà vị danh ca hay giới thiệu là trợ lý của mình. Những người từng gặp qua thiếu niên này đều nói, cậu ta có đôi mắt đẹp như một bầu trời sao..."


End file.
